A link to the past
by stewbacaa
Summary: Makarov's old friend Rob's relative has appeared and decided to join, using a form of magic not familiar to the guild we follow the adventures as he explores his devil slayer magic. This is my first fan fiction and general writing attempt so any feedback would be appreciated.


As the Fairy Tail guild were returning from the Grand Magic Games, far away in a small village a storm was brewing in the fog a figure was forming.  
>As the man came into view a cowl covering his face but his rough beard trailing out his greatcoat flapping in the wind, he heads into the local inn and this is where our story lies.<p>

Upon seeing him the barkeeper bellowed "Evening scotch is it? Miss Takayama brought you a pie for slaying those bandits"

"She is a nice woman, there is a homeless fellow outside cut half of it will you, he looks starved" He smiled after necking his whiskey.

"Always thinking of others eh Grof? So what's your next move?" Eying the aging yellowish letter, still sealed with a wax mark poking out of his bag.

"I'll make for Magnolia after another drink, was my masters dying wish I seek out an old friend of his and hand it to him. I'll assist any villages on my route of course" cheekily winking at the bartender.

Quickly dispatching another whiskey he left a box attached with a note for the man as he made haste towards Magnolia:

_Dear Shiniji,  
><em>_I hope I've helped your village a great deal, the blacksmith gave me this as a token of thanks as I refused payment.  
>I figure this will cover your wife's treatment with enough to get you both a holiday. I simply ask you remain with hopeful.<br>Your friend.  
>Grofanwood Bloodclaw.<em>

The man read the note opening the box to find a golden dagger tears soiled the freshly written ink.

Smiling as he walked down the road pondering his next move he uttered the words **Teleport: Magnolia **and within in an instant he was there as the sun was rising taking in the new smells the next step was to locate the Fairy Tail guild. Walking deeper into the town deep in thought suddenly something hit him in the face, the force was enough to knock a person back a few paces.

Rubbing his head "Hey watch where you're going you...!" before Grofanwood could finish he looked up to find a blue flying cat.

"Sorry sir I'm in a rush to get to my guild" before the cat could continue Grofanwood jumped in shock at the thought of a talking cat, the cat pointed to a weathered yellowish letter on the ground " I think I made you drop that let me get it for you" Grofanwood replied "Thanks" before explaining his situation the blue cat excitedly screeched "That's my guild master come with me the cat then picked him up and sped away to the guild.

**Several bumps to the head later...  
><strong>Thanking the cat for his help he offered to treat him to some fish later, taking a deep breath he entered the hall, luckily it was early so there was only a few people around to his pleasure he looked around and approached the beautiful white haired woman behind the bar, taking a second look he recognized the barmaid as the beautiful Mirajane Strauss. The woman noticed the distant new face, smiled and shouted "Hey there, I'm Mirajane can I help you?"

Suddenly Grofanwood felt his heart racing, what was this? He'd never felt like this around a woman before, in his distraction he forgot to respond and quickly uttered "Is the one named Makarov Dreyar here?" wiping sweat from his brow.

Mirajane responded "Yes he is upstairs making an early start on paperwork, head on up just make sure your knock."

Grofanwood graciously bowed "Thank you, my name is Grofanwood. You look as beautiful in person" he stated before swiftly running up the stairs, he'd never complimented a woman before he ran luckily as Mira started to blush but she kept her famous smile.

**The Masters Office:**

Grofanwood proceeded to knock the door and was invited in, he was certainly taken aback by how small the master was but this didn't phase him Makarov offered him a seat before bellowing out "You're a new face, not from the magic council are you?" Grofanwood handed him the aged letter and explained a little about himself. The master's expression changed after reading the letter and was fairly shocked but it was quickly changed by a smile.

"I never knew Rob had any family left but now you mention it I can see the resemblance, I'm guessing you're a wizard too?" Makarov said whilst almost falling out of his chair with excitement.

"I am a wizard, I possess basic conjuration, gravity magic, teleportation and white devil slaying magic. I've been using my abilities to help villages that can't afford to ask guilds for help and merely requesting food and shelter." Grofanwood responded. This back and forth went on for about an hour Mira had brought them in some ale they rose a tankard in robs honor before Makarov posed the question "What is your next move then m'boy? Rob suggested in his letter you join a guild, I'd be honored the take you into my family."

Grofanwood paused for a few seconds "You know I think I shall take you up on this offer, but first I have something for you." he cheerfully said before pulling out a wrapped package. The gift brought Makarov to tears, it was the first item rob and he got from a job. The master proudly stamped the emblem onto the back of his neck before offering to introduce him to the guild personally.


End file.
